1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assisting in proper engagement of restraining devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the tightening of restraining devices such as belts, straps, ropes or the like, including, but not limited to vehicle seat belts used to hold a child safety seat in place.
2. Background Information
Devices for tightening restraining devices, such as belts, straps, ropes or the like, are well known, but suffer a variety of deficiencies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,773 is directed to an automobile seat belt tightener. The described seat belt tightener is configured to engage a seat belt used to hold a child safety seat in place within a vehicle. The device mounts to the seat belt, and is tightened using a tightener mechanism that includes a non-circular bifurcated pin or reel and a complementary, non-circular aperture in the tightener frame to ensure that the pin or reel cannot be rotated until the pin or reel is fully inserted in the frame.
A ratcheting mechanism is used in the device of the '773 patent to lock the tightened belt in place. However, because ratcheting mechanisms are susceptible to slippage, such a device will not necessarily comply with National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) standards. Moreover, the use of the ratcheting mechanism disclosed in the '773 patent adds to the complexity of the device. In addition, the use of a knob as disclosed in the '773 patent for tightening the belt does not provide adequate leverage to the user, thereby rendering installation in difficult to reach places (such as the center rear seat of a vehicle) impractical.
In addition, the device described in the '773 patent is configured as a U-shaped frame for receiving the pin or reel, the pin or reel being configured with a slot therein for receiving the seat belt. Thus, the pin or reel must be inserted into the frame with each use, and therefore care must be taken to guide the slot through the belt so that the belt can be subsequently tightened. Such an operation requires use of both hands and is difficult to implement, particularly when the seat belt tightener is being used in a difficult to reach area. Other known devices which are more simple in design than that described in the '773 patent, are difficult to install, or if easily installed, do not lend to adequate tightening of the belt.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a relatively simple device, which is easy to install and which can provide adequate tension of a restraining device such as a belt, strap or the like in an easy-to-use operation.